Mobile devices may be selectively reconfigured for operation across multiple telecommunications networks by a user. For example, a user may choose to switch network providers to gain the benefit of price differentials, to obtain differentiated services, and/or to obtain coverage in a geographic area that is available from one provider that is not available from other providers. Generally, reconfiguring mobile devices includes resetting the mobile device's operating system to the factory default settings. As the mobile phone is reactivated on a new provider, a series of processes for installing or reinstalling applications and services associated with accessing the new provider's mobile communications network is initiated. During the reactivation process user information relevant to certain applications may be reset, eliminated, or lost from the mobile device.